The Snow Dragon Saga
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's the OW Saga you didn't ask for- but you're gonna enjoy! It's centered on Hanzo and Mei!
1. Chapter 1

_And now-it's time for the great Snow-Dragon Saga, featuring Mei and Hanzo, from OverWatch! I've written another story featuring a Japanese and Chinese couple, and that's the inspiration for this story! For this story, Hanzo and Mei have not joined OverWatch. Mei has returned to China after the EcoPoint Disaster, and Hanzo is wandering the Earth, helping those to atone for his 'crimes'._

_Chapter 1: The Atoning Archer_

_Location: Zurich, Switzerland_

The taxi sped from the airport into the city proper. In the back sat a gentleman dressed in casual Western apparel-a blue dress shirt and black slacks. After several turns the taxi pulled up to a luxury apartment complex. The passenger got out and paid his fare. He looked over the apartments and checked the address he had been given. _This is the place…_ With that, he grabbed his bag from the back of the cab and took the elevator up.

He walked the hallway until he reached the apartment. He rapped on the door three times. A voice-that of a woman-called our, "Just a moment, _si'vous plait_!" The door opened to reveal a tall, blond and very beautiful woman. She said, "Hello- Hanzo?"

Hanzo- replied, 'Hello, Angela. I take it that my brother is here?" She nodded, and said, "Welcome, Hanzo. Genji will be happy to see you." She led Hanzo into the apartment and said, "He is meditating on the balcony."

She walked out to the balcony, which gave Hanzo time to look over the apartment. And a few moments later, Angela returned with a metallic man. The man's face was covered with a mask-which he opened. He looked at their visitor. He said, "Hanzo…"

Hanzo simply said, "Genji…" Genji said, "Welcome, _onee-san."_ The brothers shared an embrace. Genji turned to the blonde and said, "I see that you have met Angela…or rather, Dr. Angela Ziegler."

Hanzo said, "Indeed. My brother owes his life to you." There was a bit of silence at that…until Genji said, "So what brings you here, Hanzo?"

Hanzo replied, "I had just finished a job…and I wanted to see you." Genji was aware of Hanzo's history and knew what he meant by 'job'…as did Angela. "I won't be staying long." Hanzo said.

Angela said, "Well, how about you join us for dinner?"

Hanzo said, "I will. Thank you for your hospitality."

It was now after dinner when they were sitting in the living area, enjoying drinks. On the television, there was a story about an arms dealer, located in North Africa, who had been found dead. The man had been killed by being shot with an arrow. Hanzo swallowed and Angela, who saw Hanzo's reaction, changed the channel. This allowed Hanzo to relax. And Genji gave Hanzo a look of knowing.

Genji said, "Hanzo…the time is getting past. I'd like to speak with you before you leave."

Hanzo nodded, and both brothers headed out to the balcony. Hanzo said, "Brother…what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Genji said, "Is that what you are doing now? Assassinations?"

Hanzo replied, "I am only going after those who are criminals…like arms dealers…human traffickers…drug dealers…"

Genji said, "So...you feel that by killing these criminals…you are atoning for what you did to me?"

Hanzo was silent at that. Part of the reason was that there was some truth to that…but in his heart, Hanzo knew he couldn't forgive himself for that night…the night he attacked Genji on orders of the Shimada Clan. Genji smiled and said, "My brother…how long will you carry the pain of that night?"

Hanzo said, "I will carry it forever, it seems…" Genji said, "It has not been the worst…Angela gave me life…and I gave her my heart. I do not know if there is someone out there who can do the same for you…but you cannot walk the earth forever as an assassin. You must find a way to make peace."

Hanzo finished his drink, and said, "Hmm…I'll consider your counsel. Now, it is late. I will take my leave, but I will see you before I leave. _Sayonara, _Genji." Hanzo was now headed across town to a hotel. After checking in, he settled in his room for the night.

_Flashback_

_The heat of the area was oppressive during the day…which is why the old fortress had so few men patrolling it. And watching the fortress nearly 3 football fields away was Hanzo. He learned of Amir al-Hamid, who was stealing and selling weapons to insurgent groups. Hanzo cared little for the politics. What he cared about was eliminating al-Hamid._

_So, for the last three days he scouted the fortress that served as al-Hamid's base. And soon enough, he saw the arms dealer. He knew that the time to strike was now. If he waited, he might not get this opportunity again. So, as the heat gave way to more moderate temperatures, Hanzo made his way to the desert fortress._

_Hanzo advanced towards the fortress using what he could to provide cover. It took an agonizing 30 minutes before he was in optimal range of his weapon of choice-the Storm Bow. With silence as his ally, Hanzo moved in to engage his target. The guards he encountered never heard him-their deaths were quick and silent. And Hanzo continued to move towards his target._

_Hanzo soon came to what he assumed was the leader's quarters. And he opened the door-and inside was al-Hamid…as well as several underaged girls, in various states of undress. And al-Hamid recognized Hanzo. He grabbed one of the girls and pulled out a pistol and held it to her head. The arms dealer said, "I'd stand back…unless you'd want me to decorate the room with this girl's brain."_

_Hanzo, with an arrow trained on al-Hamid, replied, "Why should I care? She means nothing to me…" However, the years of training made Hanzo's shots and aim always hit their mark. And with no hesitation, he fired the arrow-right into al-Hamid's throat. Hamid released his hostage and fell to the ground. Hanzo stood over his target, and said, "She may mean nothing to me…but you are worth even less." Hanzo watched as the light faded from al-Hamid's eyes. One of the girls came up to him and lowered herself in front of Hanzo. The other girls did the same, saying the word, 'Savior…"_

_He said, "I am no savior…but if you want to be saved, follow me closely." Returning the way he came, Hanzo and the girls made their way to the outside of the fortress. He saw a cargo truck parked a few feet away. He motioned for the girls to follow him to the truck. He then drove the truck to the outskirts of a nearby town. He then said, "You should be safe now."_

_One of the girls-who looked to be the oldest-said, "Please, sir…what is the name of our savior?"_

_Hanzo simply replied, "The name you called me will do-Savior. I am not a savior by any means."_

_The girl replied, "You saved us…we will be forever in your debt."_

_Hanzo the said, "If you want to pay me the debt-then simply live."_

_End Flashback_

Hanzo opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his own room. _Another criminal dead, and I feel no closer to redemption that the day I began my journey._ Hanzo lay on the bed as the television played in the background. But he knew that sleep would not come easy. The visions of so much death haunted his sleep.

Hanzo decided that he'd find something else to occupy his thoughts. He grabbed a digital notepad and began to look over files in the device. The key file was labeled 'OW Prospects'. He was aware that OverWatch-a group formed of agents from around the world-was reforming. And this file had some of the prospects the agency was considering recruiting. He saw his own file. And then, he saw the dile of someone interesting…

Her name was Mei-Ling Zhou. He remembered her from reading about a disastrous expedition in Antarctica where she was the only survivor. He felt a kinship with her-_She's been through a hellish ordeal like me…but she's also a survivor, like me…could she be the someone Genji mentioned that could help me find peace?_

Hanzo turned the device off and closed his eyes…and something different happened…there was a dream…with a beautiful woman…with her hair held by a pin…and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses…she smiled as she skated on ice...a welcome change from the faces of those who met their end from the atoning archer…

_And that is the end of the first chapter of the saga! I hope all of the Hanzo/Mei fans will love this! _

_And like always, comment, fave and follow!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, we're moving on. We're covered the atoning archer, Hanzo. This chapter will focus on the cutest climatologist, Mei-Ling! _

_On to the story!_

_Chapter 2: The Cute Climatologist_

_Beijing, China_

It is one of the world's most populous cities-and located here was the China Climate Center. Here were collected many of China's-as well as the world's-foremost scientists to study the many changes in the climate. With warming on the rise and the possibility of many of the world's citizens becoming 'climate refugees'- finding solutions to the many crises that the world faced was the sole goal of the center.

And the center had one of the best minds-a local girl who had now become something of a celebrity. And that was Mei-Ling Zhou, who was born and lived her early life only a few miles away in Xi'an. And nearly 10 years ago, she embarked on the biggest mission of her life…

_Flashback_

_Mei was excited to have been chosen for this mission. She was one of 6 scientists chosen to participate in this expedition. One of the scientists-an older gentleman-said, "Welcome to Ecopoint Antarctica. We have been chosen to determine the reason behind the climate's continued worsening. Perhaps if we can find a cause, we most definitely can find a solution."_

_The scientists gathered had made breakthroughs with climate science-and Mei was no exception. She had developed and introduced cutting-edge innovations which she used to protect at-risk areas in Asia. And now, she had been assigned to the Ecopoint Station in remote Antarctica to continue monitoring the climate._

_The team had been there only a few days when one of the scientists reported a massive blizzard approaching the station. And for several days, the storm battered the station. The conditions make leaving the station an impossibility…and the crew found their supplies dwindling. The team knew they were facing a slow, excruciating death once their supplies ran out. So, they decided to use the facilities cryo-pods. They would enter a period of long-term sleep, with the machine monitoring their vitals._

_As Mei entered the pod, the scientist said, "Do not worry. It may be days...or weeks. But we will be rescued. Sleep well, Dr. Zhou."_

_The vacuum seal of the pod was what awoke Mei. She looked and saw an expedition crew in the station. She slowly gathered her bearings as she was led out of the station. Through the haze she heard one of the crew say, 'she was the only one'. She turned and said, "Only one what?"_

_The leader of the expedition said, "Dr. Zhou…you were the only survivor here. The other pods malfunctioned…"_

_Mei then said, "Wait…how long was I in the pod?" She ran inside the station and grabbed a document. After noting the date, she said, "Sir…what is the date?"_

_The crew leader replied, "Ma'am…nearly 9 years has passed. You were in that pod for nine years."_

_Mei returned home-to discover a world that changed drastically. Before her 'nap' the world was under the protection of OverWatch, an organization with agents around the world. Now, OW had been disbanded. The climate situation that she'd been monitoring had gotten worst, and the many Eco-Points set up through the world had been abandoned. Realizing that she had precious little time to gather whatever data the team had collected, she grabbed whatever she felt was of value before returning with the expedition force._

_Upon returning to civilization, Mei discovered two problems- she would have to take on the climate crisis on her own, and the world she fell asleep to had radically changed while she was gone. But she had little time to dwell on her problems-she dove into the work headfirst, analyzing whatever she had and whatever she could find. She also discovered the OW was reforming. She managed to get in touch with Winston, a gorilla who was enhanced with genius-level intellect. He informed Mei that OW was recruiting new agents. He also helped her try to locate any of the abandoned Eco-Points._

_End Flashback_

In order to help keep what she had collected organized, Mei worked with the China Climate Center. While some of the scientists offered her assistance, Mei worked on her mission alone. She would arrive early and stay late…or sometimes not leave at all. She was determined to find the cause of the climate crisis. But every avenue she looked at seemed to lead to a dead end.

One day, she was informed that she was to take a temporary leave. She didn't want to take the leave, as she felt her mission was too important. However, Winston had informed her during one of her all-nighters that if she worked herself to exhaustion, she'd be putting her mission in jeopardy. With that, Mei relented and said she'd take some time off. And Winston insisted she take at least a few days.

So, Mei retreated to her apartment in Beijing. She hated to not be working on her mission…but Winston did have a point. So, for the first few days, she enjoyed the rest. But soon her mind wandered back to her work. And she said she'd take more time off. She decided to check out a file Winston had sent her. The file was labeled 'OW Prospects'. _I'll get to see who the agency is considering bringing on…if Winston's being truthful about OverWatch reforming…_

She pulled up the profiles of several agents…but she stopped on an agent file labeled, 'Shimada, H.'. She pulled up the file and found herself…intrigued. She learned about his dark past…and learned that he was often on the move. _Hmm…he's interesting…he's suffered a tragedy in him past…just like me…I hope to work with him…_

A beeping sound soon caught her attention. It was Snowball, Mei's robotic assistant. She said, "Oh, you're right! It is late. And I should get some sleep…but the nightmares…my friends…I see their faces in the pods…" She tried to fight it…but she soon felt the warm tears running down her face.

Snowball sadly whined and nudged Mei's shoulder. Mei turned to the flying robot and said, "It's alright, boy. Just remembering old times…" _Why did I have to survive alone? Why couldn't I save any of you?_ She wiped her eyes and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes, expecting to see the faces of her lost comrades…only to have a vision in her dreams of two dragons flying around her. _What could this mean? Is this a sign?_

_And with that, chapter 2 comes to an end! And next time, the fated meeting!_


End file.
